


The Only One

by AlexTheShipper



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Confessions of love, Freak, Happy Ending, M/M, Mean John, Sad Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John was always the one who didn't say it. The one who didn't call Sherlock a freak. Until he wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only One

Sherlock had left a head in the fridge again, failed to go out for milk and was currently using John's mug for some disgusting scientific pursuit and John was not in the mood. John wanted his tea in his mug with his milk he did not want Sherlock being weird to ruin that. Sure he was more angry about his day, losing patients was stressful, but right now he just felt angry.

"Sherlock, where is the milk?" John wanted an admission of guilt.

"Probably at the store John." Sherlock snarked at him.

"What are you doing with my mug?" Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"I'm testing the-" Sherlock started still not looking up.

"For just one day could you stop being such a freak? Could you please just be normal for ten minutes for god's sake." John immediately wished he could take the words back.

"You were the only one who never called me that." Sherlock whispered his face a mix between broken sadness and rage. The mug slipped to the ground shattering there as cold eyes met his.

"Sherlock I'm-" John started.

"I would like to go to my room, please move Doctor Watson." Sherlock's voice was like steel.

"Sherlock." John winced as Sherlock shouldered him out of the way.

"I don't have time John." Sherlock lied pulling out his phone as he did so.

There was a single text from Mycroft about a case in Leeds. It was almost a day old, but now, Sherlock would take it. He couldn't stay here right now it burned. Sherlock didn't wait for John to leave before breezing out of the house only to be stopped.

"Sherlock!" He shifted planning to keep going.

"Sherlock, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings." John yelled after him and he turned eyes meeting John's.

"My feelings?" Sherlock laughed darkly.

"Don't worry about those, no one else does." He was gone before John had a chance to reply.

...

"Fuck." John growled punching the wall. It takes a few minutes for him to call Greg only to be told there isn't a case. Sherlock is just, gone.

...

Sherlock usually doesn't apprehend criminals alone. Usually John is there to make sure he doesn't get too beat up. This time it was only his quick thinking, and his anger that kept him from any serious harm. Still he had a black eye, and a bruised rib when he finally returns to the apartment.

"Sherlock!" John called leaping up from the table.

"You look like shit John." Sherlock informs him as he notes the wrinkled clothing, and dark circles under the doctors eyes.

"Yeah, probably. You do too Sherlock." John retorts moving to help him with his bag.

"Do I look like shit, or a freak doctor Watson?" Sherlock scowls at him.

"Shit." John says forcing himself to stay calm. "Who did you fight?"

"Criminal. Totally not my fault, nobody with an illegal hand gun was there to save me." Sherlock pushes away from John and looks around. The apartment is, quite frankly, a wreck.

"Did your girlfriend break up with you?" Sherlock asks. "You've been drinking."

"Sherlock I haven't had a girlfriend for over a month." John tells him.

"Then what's wrong with you? You haven't been sleeping, or cleaning, or eating, judging by the state of the kitchen." Sherlock lists. "If it wasn't a girlfriend, did you lose your job?"

"No. I lost my best friend by being an idiot." John says forcing himself not to yell.

"Most people are idiots John. Don't take it to heart." Sherlock says collapsing onto the couch.

"That is, not the point." John is irrationally angry, but he'd been worried. Sherlock had disappeared. "Look you ass, I love you."

"Lie." Sherlock states voice cold. "You don't call people you love freaks Dr. Watson, even _I_ know that much."

"But its true. You're infuriating, and obnoxious, and narcissistic, and honestly a bit of a douche, but you're also brilliant, and wonderful, and exciting, and beautiful, and secretly, under all that narcissism, you care." John rants.

"You missed a negative quality John. Freak." Sherlock says.

"You're not a freak, or rather we're all freaks. Nobody's normal Sherlock, some of us are just better at pretending we are." John explains.

"I could, but why should I?" Sherlock asks finally truly relaxing.

"You shouldn't. I like you." John says.

"Yes, yes, I'm great. You still have to make it up to me." Sherlock retorts.

"Will a kiss suffice?" John teases.

"No, but I want it anyway."


End file.
